My parent application describes an infant carrier used in vehicles that protects an infant during rapid deceleration of the vehicle. The carrier does this by absorbing and dissipating kinetic energy of the infant during rapid deceleration. Absorbtion and dissipation occurs through permanent deformation of components of the carrier. The carrier specifically described in my parent application is made of cardboard. Cardboard is a good absorber and dissipator of energy and makes an inexpensive carrier. However, other materials can be used.
The carrier specifically described in my earlier application has a bed in a shell. The bed supports an infant in an inclined position facing towards the rear of a vehicle. The bed during rapid deceleration permanently deforms to absorb and dissipate energy while at the same time moving from an inclined position to a more vertical position within the shell. During rapid deceleration the shell is a barrier that keeps the infant within it. The shell can also permanently deform during rapid deceleration to absorb some of the infant's kinetic energy. The absorbtion and dissipation of an infant's kinetic energy during rapid deceleration by the component parts of the carrier significantly reduces reaction loads, on the infant from the carrier reacting reaction loads to the inertia of the infant, substantially reducing risk of injury.
When the carrier is not functioning to reduce the risk of injury to an infant during rapid deceleration, the shell orients and supports the bed so that the infant rests comfortably in the carrier in an inclined position facing to the rear of the vehicle. A lap belt secures the carrier in place during normal conditions and restrains the carrier and the infant during rapid deceleration.
Healthy infants of normal weight are sufficiently developed muscularly to breathe without difficulty when sitting upright. For these infants the carrier of my parent application is very satisfactory.
Premature and underweight infants cannot breathe easily when they are in an inclined position. These breathing difficulties can be very serious; in the most serious cases the difficulties can lead to cardiac arrest or to brain damage. Accordingly, premature and underweight infants can experience respiratory difficulties when transported in car seats that support the infants inclined. Premature and underweight infants must be supported along their heads, necks and backs to prevent injury from even modest forces. If these infants are transported recumbent with the proper support, they can be transported without breathing difficulties. But safe transport is another matter. These infants, obviously, are even more susceptible to injury from rapid deceleration than normal weight infants.
Infants should go home from the hospital as soon as possible. If infants go home as soon as the mother recovers, hospital occupancy time usually is short. Further, bond-forming between infant and mother occurs sooner in the home than in the hospital. At present, premature or underweight infants that could otherwise go home, may have to stay in a hospital until healthy and big enough to be safely transported.
It is therefore desirable to provide an infant carrier suitable for transporting premature and underweight infants safely home by providing good crash protection and proper support during the trip and crash protection should the need arise. It is also desirable to provide such a carrier that is so inexpensive as to be attractive to hospitals to supply parents for the trip home. It is also desirable to provide such a carrier that can be stored in a hospital without taking up much space and be assembled just before leaving the hospital.